


Imagine Sam Confronting You When You're Trying to Leave

by imagineteamfreewill



Series: Supernatural Imagines [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fights, the reader has ulterior motives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: This was originally posted as a gif imagine on my tumblr account of the same name on April 1st, 2019.





	Imagine Sam Confronting You When You're Trying to Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a gif imagine on my tumblr account of the same name on April 1st, 2019.

You stared up at Sam, dumbfounded. How had he found out you’d planned to leave?

“Sam, I can explain,” you pleaded, taking a single step up the War Room stairs. “I just… I can’t do this anymore.”

Sam’s jaw clenched as he jabbed a finger at you. Even from where you stood, you could see the tears glistening in his eyes, and the sight made your chest feel tight.

“No. No, you don’t, Y/N. You don’t get to quit,” he ground out. “We don’t get to quit in this family! This family’s all we have ever had!”

Your heart broke and you shifted the heavy duffel on your shoulder, climbing the rest of the stairs up to him. Sam’s mouth was a thin line and you sighed softly.

“Sam… This isn’t my family. It never has been.”

You forced your voice to remain steady as you spoke, not wanting to give yourself away. Leaving was the only way to keep him safe. You’d been lucky so far, but eventually, your past would catch up with you.

His hardened expression faltered, giving you a look at the heartbreak he’d grown accustomed to hiding. “You’re lying.”

You shook your head and reached up, placing a hand on his cheek. Sam closed his eyes, the corners of his lips trembling as he tried not to cry. He turned his face away from your touch and you swallowed tightly. The lie had tasted sour and you gathered up the last ounce of courage in your body so you would be able to tell one more.

 _It’s for the best,_  you told yourself.  _This is the only way to keep Sam safe._

“I would never lie to you, Sam. You know that. I love you too much.” The words slipped out before you could stop them and you closed your eyes, cursing silently as you let your hand drop back down to your side. 

“If you love me, then why are you leaving in the middle of the night when I’m usually asleep?” he asked, his voice quiet.

Unable to answer, you simply adjusted your bag again, looking out into the bunker below you. “I have to go, Sam. Please don’t follow me. It’s better this way.”

Sam stayed silent as you pressed a sad kiss to his cheek, then tugged open the heavy bunker door. You paused with your hand on the handle, wanting more than anything to turn back and lead him by the hand to the room you shared. 

“I’m sorry,” you murmured, tears welling up in your eyes as you stepped out the door and closed it behind you. “I’m so sorry, Sam.”


End file.
